


Принц Ночи

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: После смерти Джона Сноу Король Ночи является в Черный Замок и воскрешает его.





	Принц Ночи

**Author's Note:**

> http://cs629411.vk.me/v629411332/2787/s2yXNaGoUi4.jpg  
http://cs629411.vk.me/v629411755/72d3/TvpZl60c-8k.jpg

Джон не слышал, как крадущиеся шаги, неслышно ступая по снегу, приблизились к его остывшему телу. Как темная фигура склонилась над ним, обдав ледяным холодом. Не почувствовал морозного прикосновения пальцев к своему лицу.  
Сознание возвратилось медленно, не полностью. Джон видел все словно сквозь пелену тумана. Где-то за туманной завесой раздавались истошные крики. Огонь бился со льдом.  
Перед глазами возникло лицо. Память затопило воспоминаниями. В эти ледяные синие глаза он неотрывно смотрел тогда, за стеной, не скрывая невыразимый ужас. Но теперь почему-то совсем не было страшно.  
Стать одним из холодных, жестоких созданий... Это было хуже смерти?.. Нет. Совсем нет.  
Король Ночи протягивал ему руку. Джон приподнялся, хватаясь за его ладонь, и встал на ноги, чуть пошатнувшись с непривычки. Тело ощущалось совсем по-другому. Почти невесомым, легким, непривычно, нечеловечески сильным. Теперь его мог убить только огонь дракона. Горстка предателей Ночного Дозора уж точно не смогла бы остановить его.  
\- Ты Старк, - хриплый, шипящий, но почти человеческий голос. Джон вздрогнул, поднимая глаза на чудовище, давшее ему вторую жизнь. - Мой дальний потомок. Ты займешь достойное место в наших рядах.  
Как же так вышло, что он оказался по другую сторону войны? Разве думали его убийцы о таком исходе? Разве сам Джон предполагал, что это произойдет так легко?..  
Он ничего не знал об иных. Понял лишь то, что, столкнувшись с ними, живых не останется. Но разве сейчас он был живым?..  
Переплетя их пальцы, Король Ночи поднял руку и приложил ладонь к его ладони. Иные были белые, как снег, будто состоящие из самого льда. Но Король Ночи отличался от них. Как и Джон теперь... Их кожа была синей, а лица сохранили человеческие очертания больше, чем у других. Значит, он тоже когда-то был человеком?.. Его древним предком?.. Так же служил в дозоре?.. Так же сражался за живых?..  
Холодный поцелуй коснулся губ. И руки перехватили запястья, не давая опомниться. Джон был растерян. Он не стал ни отвечать, ни сопротивляться, попросту запутавшись в происходящем.  
У Короля Ночи были острые зубы. Он был холодным, как лед. Одежда полетела в снег. Иному она была больше не нужна.  
Продолжения не последовало. Оставшись босым, в одних штанах, Джон ощущал, что на пронзительном ветру, в жуткую метель, совсем не чувствует холода. Король Ночи вручил ему ледяной меч.  
Он разил тех, кого недавно считал братьями. Подаренный клинок пел, напитываясь кровью, тело двигалось непривычно легко, и Джон не жалел, что пришлось избавиться от лишней одежды. Тому, кому была не страшна зима, она лишь мешала. Сейчас же ничто больше не сковывало движения.  
Это было словно наваждение. Но убивать жалких смертных - живых - созданий, было поистине приятно. Зная, что они пополнят огромную, бесконечную армию. И она будет становиться все больше и больше, пока не останется никого...  
Джон ощущал свое превосходство. Никогда не гнавшийся за властью, не раз отказывающийся от нее, теперь он понял, что с этим могуществом не сравнилась бы ни одна власть ни над одним народом.  
Бессмертие. Сила. Непобедимость.  
Он жаждал крови.  
Король Ночи подошел к нему, когда не осталось больше живых во всем Черном Замке. Положил руку на плечо, развернул к себе и спросил, усмехаясь:  
\- Каково это?  
Величие и бесстрашие, непоколебимая вера в собственное могущество. Все это Джон еще тогда прочитал во взгляде его синих глаз.  
Опустившись перед ним на одно колено и прижав руку к груди, Джон склонил голову в благодарности.  
\- Ничто не сравнится с этим.  
Король Ночи положил руку на его голову, зарываясь пальцами в побелевшие спутанные пряди. Оба они не были ни живыми, ни мертвыми. Они были иными.  
Он взял его на том же месте, посреди гор трупов бывших собратьев. Крича в неистовстве, Джон больше не узнавал свой голос. Холод пронзал насквозь, становясь его частью. Сковывал сердце, окутывал душу. Что от него теперь осталось?..  
Король Ночи был пылким и страстным любовником. Ледяной, ставший частью зимы, он сохранил способность жарко трахаться. Накатившее наслаждение почти не оставляло сил думать, но Джона одолела слабая надежда, что он не потеряет себя, перестав быть человеком. Что не утратит способность любить и привязываться. Что для иных есть своя - холодная, жестокая, высшая привязанность. Разве не поэтому он воскрес?..  
Этот день стал для него особенным. Отсюда началось его путешествие на войну льда и огня, и теперь он был на стороне иных. Поодаль с Королем Ночи, он без сомнений скакал вперед на трупе своего коня. Их армия все пополнялась бесчисленным множеством павших. Джон знал, что они достигнут цели.  
Они не ведали ни отдыха, ни сна. Их совершенные тела в нем не нуждались. Лишь иногда, вмешиваясь в битву, они трахались на горах оставленных трупов. А после Король Ночи заставлял мертвецов вставать.  
Он учил Джона своей магии. Впервые овладев могуществом делать мертвых вихтами, тот понял, что хочет еще и еще. У могущества не было предела.  
Король Ночи был им доволен. Он сотворил себе достойного преемника.


End file.
